Nalby oneshots
by ThominhoNalbyfan29
Summary: A collection of NewtxAlby oneshots. Rated M for sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Anniversary Date

Summary: Newt is dating Alby but thinks Alby likes Chris which almost ruins their five month anniversary date.

Rated: M

Character(s): Alby, Newt, Thomas, Chris(OC)

Warning(s): Mentioning of attempted suicide, sex, some angst

* * *

Newt watched Alby from across the hall of their school. He was talking to a guy from their chemistry class, Chris, who Newt knew was gay because he was openly gay. Newt saw him talking to Alby, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Chris smiled at Alby, sending a rush of jealousy and anger through Newt. Alby smiled back, his eyes lighting up, and a lump formed in Newt's throat. Tears welled in his eyes, his vision blurred, and suddenly Thomas stepped in front of him, blocking his view of Alby.

"Hey. You okay?"

Newt smiled at the new kid, who had recently become his friend. "Yeah," he said. Don't cry, he told himself sternly. "I'm fine."

Thomas followed his gaze to Newt's boyfriend, who said something to Chris. Chris walked away and Alby turned to his locker, putting away his books because it was the end of the day. "Okay," he said, like he didn't believe it, and stepped up to his locker. Newt walked up to Alby as Alby closed his locker door, startling the older boy. "Sorry," Newt laughed, and Alby smiled at him. "Are we still on for tonight?"

"I'd never miss it." Tonight was their five month anniversary date, and Newt was taking Alby to a romantic Indian restaurant he'd been to before. Afterwards they were going back to Alby's dorm - Alby lived by himself, and just the thought of going there made Newt's heart pound. They'd been dating for five months, who knew what would happen.

Alby leaned in and kissed him softly. They had come out to the school already, so everyone knew about them. The school halls seemed to melt away as Alby's lips brushed over Newt's, soft and warm against. "I love you," Newt mumbled against his boyfriend's lips. Alby smiled into the kiss, pressing their lips together.

"I gotta go," Alby said. "See you later." He pecked Newt on the lips and headed towards the boys' dormitory. Newt stared after him, hurt. He'd told Alby he loved him and Alby hadn't said it back. Newt's heart ached as he followed Alby to the dorms.

* * *

"I'm sure there's a reason for all this," Thomas told Newt after school. They were studying for a test when Newt had suddenly broken down in tears over what was happening to his relationship with Alby.

"Yeah, so Alby can b-break up with me and d-date Chris," Newt sobbed.

He felt Thomas wrap an arm around him. "Alby loves you."

Newt shook his head, feeling sick. "He makes Alby happy. Happier than I making him."

"From what I saw," Thomas said, "he wasn't making out with Chris in the halls."

"May as well have been." Newt sniffled and sat up straight, wiping the tears from his eyes. "He's just been hanging out with Chris all the time. It's always the three of us doing stuff and I feel like the third wheel."

"Tell him how you feel," Thomas suggested.

Newt shook his head. "Tried. He keeps saying that he and Chris are just friends."

"Maybe you should trust him," Thomas said. "That's the most important thing in a relationship, right?"

Newt smiled. "I guess," he said. He hugged Thomas, surprising both of them.

Thomas laughed. "What's this for?"

"For being my friend," said Newt and snuggled closer to Thomas.

* * *

Newt was getting more nervous every minute, and Alby was supposed to pick him up in less than ten minutes. He made sure he had his phone, wallet, the key to his dorm...

He hesitated as he picked up a condom that he had bought two months ago, when his and Alby's relationship had gotten serious. He hadn't used it yet, hadn't even touched it. Hell, he didn't know how to put one on. He wondered if Alby knew.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Newt blushed, putting the thought out of his mind before one thought led to another. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, the black and white suit looking unnatural on him since he didn't usually dress up, and he opened the door. "Hey," he said, and then added "Wow" as he looked at Alby. Alby was wearing a suit like his, but it looked way more natural on him. "Hey, sexy."

Alby laughed and leaned in to kiss him. They kissed in the hallway for a few minutes, Newt's hands tangled in Alby's soft hair. "We should go," Alby whispered against his lips.

Newt smiled. "Okay," he agreed, closing his door behind him.

* * *

"Wow, Newt. This is beautiful," Alby breathed as they walked in the restaurant holding hands.

Newt moved closer to Alby, feeling completely happy in that moment. A waitress led them over to a table and asked for their drink orders and then left. There were only a few people in the restaurant, it was very dim and music was playing. It sounded like classical music, and there were a lot of high notes. The candlelight reflected in Alby's dark eyes and made his skin glow.

Newt reached across the booth for Alby's hand, and Alby took it and squeezed it tightly. Newt's heart fluttered and he couldn't have cared less who was watching. He wanted to kiss Alby, run his hands through that dark hair again. Newt just smiled at Alby, their gazes meeting from across the table.

The waitress came with their drinks and of course Alby and Newt had forgotten to look at the menus, so she gave them a couple more minutes. When Alby picked up his drink, a piece of paper fluttered off and Alby curiously picked it up to find that it was a phone number.

Newt frowned and looked in the direction of the waitress, tears filling his eyes as he looked back at Alby. Alby quickly shook his head, sliding in the booth beside Newt and wrapping an arm around his waist. "There's only you," he told Newt, kissing him softly. Newt savored the kiss, it was short and sweet and when he pulled back he managed a small smile. He wanted to ask about Chris, but things were actually going okay and he didn't want to ruin their date.

They ordered their food and started eating, and were paying the check when Newt said, "Alby, I wanted to ask you something."

Alby looked scared. "You can tell or ask me anything, Newt," he said, reaching for the blonde's hand.

Newt nodded. "You've been hanging out with Chris a lot," he said, "and he's been hanging out with us, and I always feel like I'm the third wheel and that you like him more than me," he finished, a lump forming in his throat. He looked at Alby, thinking, _Please don't let it be true._

Alby stared at him in shock. "Oh my God," he said, surprise plain in his eyes. "Newt...I had no idea you felt like that. I'm so sorry. I'm _so sorry_."

Tears filled Newt's eyes again. "I miss you," he told Alby. "Tonight's like the first night in two weeks where we've been on a real date. You've done everything with _him_. Alby, do you have feelings for him?"

"Newt, I _swear_ I don't." Alby took his hand, but Newt pulled away. "Newt, please." But Newt ignored him.

* * *

"Newt, please listen to me! Please!" Alby ran after him down the hall.

"Damn it, Alby, don't follow me!" Newt turned around and stared at him, letting Alby catch up to him.

"Chris is just a friend, Newt!" As if on cue, Chris passed by them. "Hey, Chris!" Alby called after him, and the other boy came back. "Can you tell Newt that we're just friends?"

Chris looked at Alby. "Just friends?"

Newt's mouth dropped. "Oh, that's bloody great," he snarled, glaring daggers at Alby.

"Chris, you like me?" Alby asked.

"Well, yeah." Chris looked from Newt, who was holding in his tears, to Alby who looked stunned. "I kinda do like you. But I didn't know you're dating Newt."

"You're so full of it!" Newt exclaimed. "You_purposely_ ruined our dates, _purposely_ tried to hurt me! You don't love Alby like I do, because you won't let him be happy!"

"Whoa. What's going on?" Thomas came out of his dorm room, which they'd happened to be standing by.

Newt felt a rush of guilt. "Sorry we bothered you, Tommy," he said. "It won't happen again."

Chris looked at Newt and Thomas. "The reason this guy's been hanging with me is because he thinks you like Thomas," he informed Newt.

Newt and Thomas turned to Alby in shock. "What?" Newt demanded. Alby looked down. "Alby, is it true, or is this son of a bitch still lying?"

Alby nodded, looking like he was going to cry. "It's true. I wanted to give you some space to sort out your feelings - I just thought you maybe didn't love me anymore. But I love you, and I wanted you to be happy."

Newt stared, fitting everything together. Alby keeping his distance from him, not getting too emotional like he used to... Newt wiped his eyes. "Alby...we ruined our relationship," he said.

"No! No, we didn't." Alby stepped forward and took Newt's hands, his image blurry in front of Newt. He kissed Newt, wrapped his arms around Newt's waist as he pressed their lips together. Newt closed his eyes, feeling fresh tears running down his cheeks as he pressed himself against Alby, tangling his hands in Alby's soft hair. He forgot all about Thomas and Chris standing in the hallway, most likely watching them.

It was a long time before Alby pulled away, and they were alone in the corridor. Newt giggled and Alby said, "Come on, let's go to my room like we planned." Alby grabbed his hand and they went down the hall to Alby's door. He opened it and they stepped in, and Alby closed it behind him. Everything felt surreal as Alby kissed him, and Newt stood on his toes and wrapped his arms around Alby's neck. Alby grabbed Newt's hips, earning a loud moan as he backed Newt against the wall. Newt felt Alby removing his jacket, felt Alby's hands shaking as he unbuttoned Newt's shirt. Newt threw himself at Alby and kissed him hard on the mouth as they stumbled across the room and fell on Alby's bed, Newt on top of Alby. "Do you have anything?" Alby asked him.

Newt's stomach dropped as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a condom. He bent his head to kiss Alby again as they rolled around the bed, kissing desperately. "Alby, I want you," Newt gasped, feeling himself getting hard. He reached for Alby's hand and put it between his legs.

Alby gasped. "Newt, you're so hard," he breathed. Their lips met as Alby touched him and Newt cried out in pleasure, arching his back.

"Please, Alby," Newt moaned. Alby unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, putting a hand in his underwear. Newt moaned even louder as Alby grinded against him, the bed creaking as Newt arched his back and Alby moved against him. Newt couldn't help feeling incredibly turned on; he had no idea Alby could be so _sexy. _Alby's lips moved from Newt's lips down to his neck, his jaw, his chest, his stomach as he moved down the bed. Alby took Newt's erection in his mouth, sucking as Newt squirmed and dug his fingers into Alby's hair. "Alby, I want you in me," he begged. "Please." Alby crawled back up the bed, kissing Newt's lips. Newt began undressing Alby then, unbuttoning his shirt and then removing his pants. "Alby, you're so beautiful," Newt gasped, running a hand down Alby's stomach. "So beautiful..."

Alby smiled, not seeming to be at all embarrassed which irritated the shuck out of Newt - not that Alby had any reason to be embarrassed. Unlike Newt, he was gorgeous. "Newt, you're beautiful," Alby told him, pulling Newt closer.

"Don't lie, Alby," Newt told him. "I hate my body. I used to be in shape when I was on the track team, but after..._it_ happened and I couldn't run anymore..."

Alby knew what "it" was. Newt's failure to commit suicide - even Newt couldn't do _that_. But they never spoke of it, ever. Alby kissed him then and Newt ran his hands through Alby's hair as he pushed inside Newt, making love to him for the first time ever. Newt cried out and arched his back as Alby grabbed his hips, moving against him. Newt squirmed underneath him, clinging to him and pulling Alby's body against his own.

Newt came inside Alby after a long time, pulling Alby down on top of him. "I love you," Newt said, tears streaming down his face. He had never been this happy. "I love you."

Alby laughed, the sound lifting Newt's heart. He didn't think he had ever seen Alby this happy, either. "I love you so much, Newt," he said, kissing Newt before holding him until both boys fell asleep.

* * *

**AN:** **R&R please. I'll probably post another fic soon **


	2. Chapter 2

"How are we gonna study?" Newt asked Alby. All of their notes and note cards were laid out on the coffee table in front of Newt's couch, and both boys stared at it blankly. Alby gasped like he'd just had an idea and knowing Alby and his ideas Newt couldn't wait to hear this. "What?" the blond asked. "You have an idea?"

Alby nodded, grinning mischievously. "We ask each other questions and whoever gets a question wrong has to remove a piece of clothing," he suggested.

Obviously, Newt knew how _that_ would end. "Oh, _hell_ no."

"Do you have a _better_ idea?" Alby questioned him.

"...no." Newt thought of an idea of his own and got up. "Just one sec." He went for the door where he kept his shoes and put them on.

"Hey, no fair," Alby called from across the room.

"It's totally fair!" Newt exclaimed, going back across the room over to the couch where his best friend sat. "You didn't say I couldn't."

"Okay, starting now neither of us can put any more clothes on," Alby said. "We could just put gloves and jackets and stuff on."

"Ooooh, good idea-"

"_No_, shuck-face," Alby laughed. "I'll start off if it'll make you feel better. And lose a bit later."

"For your information, I'm going to win," Newt declared.

"Just ask me a question."

"Fine, shank." Newt picked up an index card and asked Alby a question. "What's the quadratic formula?"

"Negative b plus or minus the square root of b squared minus four a c all over 2b," Alby answered proudly.

Newt glared at him. "Shuck-face. Now ask me a question."

Alby grabbed his paper and cleared his throat, grinning at Newt. Newt just stuck his tongue out at his best friend. "What's the volume of a cylinder?" he asked.

"Uhm..." Newt searched his mind desperately. _Come on..._ "Uh...area of the base..."

"Right," Alby encouraged. "Continue."

"I'm bloody trying to think, shuck-face," he said, struggling to remember. "Times uh..."

"Times what?"

"Uh...I don't know."

Alby grinned. "You know what to do now," he said teasingly.

"Slim it, Alby," Newt told him as he pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the ground. He completely missed the hungry look Alby sent him as he reached for another note card. They traded questions like this until Newt was left in his underwear and Alby was only shirtless. But he was so hot. Newt found it hard, impossible, not to stare at him. "I bloody knew it," Newt said, tossing his card onto the table. He'd managed to get four right but Alby had gotten ten right. And Newt definitely couldn't afford to get another question wrong. Just the thought of being naked in front of Alby made him blush. Newt was deeply in love with that shank. "Just ask me the buggin' question and let's get this over with."

"Don't surrender yet, Newt," Alby said dramatically, smirking at him. "I haven't even asked you the question yet." This, of course, earned him a pillow to the face. Alby tossed the pillow back at his friend and said, "What's the area of a square?"

"Now you're just teasing me, Alby."

"Yeah, I am. Everybody knows the area of a square." Alby giggled and Newt threw the pillow back at him none too gently. "Okay, what's the formula of slope?"

Newt's stomach dropped. Of course he had no clue. "Bloody - I don't know, Alby, you know I'm bad at formulas!" Newt burst out, groaning as he looked down at his boxers. They were best friends, right? He shouldn't mind if Alby saw him naked.

His heart pounding, Newt slipped his thumbs between the elastic waistband and his bare hips, pushing his boxers down and leaving himself completely naked in front of Alby. Alby stared at him, his dark eyes wide. "Newt, you're-" Alby started.

Newt sighed. "Don't," he interrupted Alby. "I hate my body. I'm so skinny, and so small, especially my-" He shook his head and reached for his boxers.

Alby took his hand, stepping closer to Newt. "Newt, you are so beautiful," he told the blonde. "Everything about you is beautiful." Newt's heart was pounding and he gazed into his best friend's eyes.

"Alby, I love you," Newt blurted out. Wincing, he looked down, about to pull away from Alby when the older boy kissed him. On the lips. Newt gasped against Alby's mouth and closed his eyes, running his hands over Alby's dark skin, his muscles, his abs. He _had_ to touch Alby. Newt passed a hand over the growing bulge in Alby's pants and his best friend shoved the blonde against the wall, sandwiching him between the wall and Alby's body. Newt grunted and wrapped his arms around Alby's neck, digging his hands into Alby's hair. Alby's hands were on Newt's bare hips and Newt felt one of Alby's hands wrap around his own erection. The blonde gasped and grabbed Alby's hand, moving it how he liked. Alby moaned and caressed Newt's face with his free hand. Newt sank his teeth into Alby's lower lip as they attacked each other with kisses like animals.

Newt pressed himself against Alby. "I want you, Alby," he moaned, meeting his best friend's gaze.

Alby stared at him hungrily. "I want you, too, Newt." Their lips met in a deep kiss and Newt whimpered, clinging to Alby as he deepened their kiss even more. "I love you so much-"

The door opened then, and they pulled away from each other to see Minho standing in the doorway, gaping at them, blushing like Newt had never seen anyone blush. "Sorry," he stammered, obviously avoiding looking at Newt. "I didn't know you two were - that you would be - Sorry." He closed the door behind him before Newt or Alby could say a word.

"I won't be able to face that buggin' shank tomorrow," Newt said.

"So embarrassing," Alby agreed.

"He didn't see _you_ naked," Newt pointed out.

"Just shut up and kiss me, shuck-face." Alby grinned and Newt rushed back into his arms, kissing him on the mouth as they stumbled to Alby's bedroom, their studying long forgotten.

* * *

**AN: I wasn't sure about this one so R&R please? **


End file.
